


Lights

by Yeenteen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Human AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9885251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeenteen/pseuds/Yeenteen
Summary: Gilbert, in a state of confusion realized that he killed many lights, and he didn't even notice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaa really short and a pretty bad angst tbh. I don't see much prucan angst so I decided to make sum.

Matthew sighed. He sat there, starring at the brunette woman in front of him, giving him the same look.

"Matthew, let's just have a conversation." Elizabeta asked.

"Yeah..."

Elizabeta's eyes drooped. She stared at his gem-like eyes, glistening of moisture. He was so pretty, she almost forgot that he was the lover of her partner and she was the lover of his partner.

"You know that Gilbert knows that he cheated on you with me..."

Matthew nodded. "It's just, Gilbert is a really nice guy and I love him very much... I didn't expect him not wanting me."

Elizabeta listened to what he was saying. Since he was a fairly quiet man with the tendency to not speak up for him self, it was sad to see his only joy in life taken away from him.

"Can I ask what he has told you?" She requested.

"Well, we've been together for a long time now and the fact that i see him staring at you like he wanted you makes me," his lip quivered and he stopped himself from spitting random words. "Makes me sad."

"I've never seen him look at me." Elizabeta said.

"I've never seen him look at me either. He looks at you so much I wished he looked at me like that."

Gilbert snuck around the corner, looking into the room which his two (or maybe one) lovers where talking. He eavesdropped.

Matthew clenched his fist. "Like, he craves you so much that I feel bad for myself almost. And my body died a little when he said that he slept with you because he wanted a child. I thought he was lying but lying or not, he wants someone who doesn't have a body like mine."

Elizabeta laid her hand over his clenched fist and held back tears.

"Matthew, I'm sorry."

"No it's okay, you shouldn't have nothing to be sorry about."

Gilbert stood there shocked. This was the only time he heard Matthew talk about his feelings and it was to his other partner.

Matthew, now with tears streaming down his cheeks, had his voice in a state where it was almost cracking.

"I wanted Gilbert to have so much but I can't give him anything anymore. You have such nice features and nice brown hair and a nice smile and you're so kind.i see how Gilbert loves you. I really wished I was you."

Elizabeta's face was soaked in tears by now. She felt so bad for him. His purple eyes leaked liquids because of her.

"Matthew. I really am sorry. I don't know what to do and I really love Gilbert to bu-"

"You don't have to know what to do. Because you really deserve Gilbert. I'll back off from you too and I'll finally give Gilbert some he really needs. It's just depressing for me because it's not me."

Elizabeta firmly held Matthew's now soft fist, sobbing together on a man they both wanted.

"Elizabeta, I'll leave you two alone forever. Give him what he wanted, kay?"

"Matthew, please. I don't deserve thi-"

"Gilbert does, and you do too."

Matthew wrapped an arm around her weeping figure. Hugging her before getting up and crying out the door. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed into her moist palms. Elizabeta felt so bad for the younger one. Since he confessed his undying love for Gilbert, and letting himself give the best luck to the two, she weeped, knowing that Matthew has an undying sadness too.

Gilbert hid around the corner to avoid getting caught. His stomach turned as he watched the golden locked-hair man leave the room. He had to admit, he really did love both of them, but he was too selfish in the thought that he had a better chance of getting through life with Elizabeta, ignoring her pleads to stay with Matthew and ignoring his cries at night, naked in the bathroom, contemplating if he should live or not.

But Gilbert now, in a state of confusion realized that he killed many lights, and he didn't even notice


End file.
